All I ask
by Luisa
Summary: A short, sweet future-fic. Buffy and Giles reminisce after seeing a musical.


Title: All I Ask  
  
Author: Luisa Email: leyjd@hotmail.com Pairing: B/G Rating: G Distribution: If you've had permission before, you've got it now. All others, please ask. Summary: A short, sweet future-fic. Buffy and Giles reminisce after seeing a musical. Spoilers: None whatsoever :-) Disclaimer: Buffy, Giles and the Citroen are the property of Joss and all the crew. Raoul, Christine and the song "All I Ask of You" are from "The Phantom of the Opera" which for those of you who don't know is by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Feedback: Pleeeease. Does that answer the question? ;-) Notes: As usual *emphasis* A massive thanks go to Renee for the quick beta... and of course for being a great mate! :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parking his trusty old Citroen in front of their house, the Watcher silently switched off the ignition and turned to the petite blonde sitting beside him. "See? I told you it was worth going to see."  
  
She gave a small pout, which faded within seconds and transformed into a soft smile. "Of course. Because you're *always* right, aren't you?" As he reached an arm tenderly around her shoulders, she looked adoringly up into his face and her smile widened. "Not that I mind of course... after all... you were the one that realised we were in love first." She dropped her gaze momentarily and fingered the gold wedding band she wore.  
  
He smiled too, and pulled Buffy into his embrace, planting a soft kiss on top of her head. "And it was worth the journey?"  
  
She silently nodded, enjoying for the umpteenth time the feel of his arms around her.  
  
He softly began humming one of the show tunes from the performance into her hair and she pulled back, smiling at him in wonder as realisation struck.  
  
"Rupert?"  
  
He gazed back down at her with equal love in his eyes, waiting for her to continue what he already knew she was going to say.  
  
"That's our song, isn't it?" There were happy tears in her eyes as she remembered the words.  
  
"Yes, my love. It certainly is." Rupert Giles hugged his Slayer to his chest once more, and softly sang Raoul's words as if he had written them himself.  
  
"No more talk of darkness Forget those wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, To guard you and to guide you..."  
  
He loosened his grip on his wife as Buffy pulled back and gazed into his eyes, picking up Christine's lines.  
  
"Say you love me Every waking moment, Turn my head with talk of summertime... Say you need me with you Now and always... Promise me that all you say is true - That's all I ask of you..."  
  
Giles lovingly brought a hand up to stroke the soft skin of Buffy's cheek as he continued singing to her.  
  
"Let me be your shelter, Let me be your light, You're safe; No one will find you - Your fears are far behind you..."  
  
As a small tear trickled over the Slayer's cheek, her husband was quick to wipe it away with his thumb and leave a kiss in its place. He smiled at her, feeling his heart overflowing with love as she sang the next verse.  
  
"All I want is freedom, A world with no more night... And you, always beside me, To hold me and to hide me... "  
  
The watcher embraced his final solo with everything within him, the words reminding him of his proposal several years earlier.  
  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Let me lead you from your solitude... Say you need me with you, here, beside you... Anywhere you go, let me go too - Buffy, that's all I ask of you."  
  
Buffy leaned up and kissed him gently before whispering softly,  
  
"So say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you..."  
  
Giles pulled the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them as he joined in and they sang together, totally lost in the love they found in each other's eyes.  
  
"Share each day me, Each night, each morning..."  
  
"Say you love me..."  
  
Giles lowered his head gently at Buffy's request as he whispered in a choked voice, "You know I do..."  
  
She joined with him one more time as they sang to one another:  
  
"Love me - That's all I ask of you..."  
  
At last their lips met in the most delicate of kisses and they wound their arms affectionately around each other. They broke apart long enough to adjourn from the Citroen to the living room before all they asked of each other became fulfilled.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
